Proposed study is designed to evaluate some established methods and to introduce newer techniques in the diagnosis of cancer of the pancreas. Approximately 75 new patients per year will be studied by some combination of the following invasive and non-invasive techniques: 1) Duodenoscopy with cannulation of pancreatic duct, pancreatography and sampling of pancreatic juice. 2) Diagnostic Radiology utilizing selective arteriography, hepatic vein catheterization and sampling, transhepatic portography and sampling, transhepatic portography with sampling, transhepatic cholangiography, percutaneous transabdominal pancreatic biopsy. 3) Ultrasonography utilizing "gray scale" scanning. 4) Liver and pancreatic scintiscan. 5) Biochemical and immunological studies on peripheral, hepatic and portal blood including measurement of CEA and antibodies plus selected other "markers" (enzymes and isoenzymes). Cases will be evaluated as to effect of early diagnosis on survival.